The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that that prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.
Existing containers for fluids may be inconvenient to fill, unstable to carry and/or difficult to control when pouring. For example: a watering can may require additional use of a water tap and a hose to fill water into; or an oil can may require additional use of a funnel to fill with oil. A standard bucket generally has a body that is unstable when carrying, e.g., due to a moveable or pivoting handle.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more disadvantages or limitations associated with existing containers for fluid, or to at least provide a useful alternative.